Outtakes for An Unfortunate Twist of Fate
by sophis-reinis
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ 'AN UNFORTUNATE TWIST OF FATE.' So, just what the title says. Basically, just missing moments from Twist of Fate that myself, or others, have asked to see.
1. Chapter 1

_**I didn't want to post these until much later, but I'm going on Vacation, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. That would just be cruel. So I'll put up the first chapter, and then, when I get back, I'll get back in the groove of writing regularly. Thank you for understanding. I really need this vacation.**_

_**This one I really wanted to do because, at the time of writing the original chapter, I got so many different reviews: some liked the different POVs, some liked just Bella. So, I, once again, put myself in Bella's shoes, ad wrote the whole of Chapter Five from her point of view. Some parts you have already read, because they were in the original chapter, some are new. Jus bear with me, they won't all be like this (;**_

_**P.S. - Just a reminder, Chapter Five is when the Cullens make an appearance for the first time.**_

**Outtake #1: Chapter 5 from Bella's POV**

The doorbell rang. I was really getting sick of that sound. It was a bad sign.

Both Alice's and Jacob's head snapped up at the same time. I sighed and got up off the couch. This was going to hurt, but it would hurt more if they left.

Just as I took my first step away from the couch, the front door was thrown open, and in ran (a human run) none other . . . than Emmett.

"Bella!" He actually looked genuinely happy to see me. He skidded to a halt two feet away from me as the rest of the crowd followed him into the room.

"Emmett, please," Esme sighed.

I fell back onto the couch blinking back the tears.

"Jeez, Bella. You look like Hell." Emmett ignored his mother's chastise.

"Emmett!" Esme again.

I looked up at him, and, surprisingly enough, I almost smiled.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been sleeping very well . . ."

He laughed and moved out of the way as everyone else filed into the house.

Esme was right behind her son. She came right up to me and enveloped me in such a motherly hug, I almost cried. Just the sight of her brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again." she said softy into my ear, though I knew the others could hear it. The nice thing about Esme is she sounds like she really means it. She actually did miss me.

I tried to sound as heartfelt as she did in my reply, though I don't think I did. "Hello, Esme." Yeah, not heartfelt at all.

I sighed and looked around, gently unwrapping myself from her loving arms, surprisingly so soft.

Everyone was here. Well, not _everyone._ _He _wasn't here. But, who was I kidding? Why would he be here?

_Maybe because his mother is here!_

I ignored the cruel voice in my head. I didn't need my insanity to tell me that I wasn't wanted, in that aspect, at least. But, you would think that he would come, if only to meet the mother he hasn't seen in almost a century.

Trying not to look into any of their faces for too long, I decided to just sit down. Much more of this, and wouldn't even be able to stand up.

I sat in between Alice and Jacob, and Jacob gave me a grateful look. I tried not to roll my eyes at him. He couldn't even _sit_ next to her?

That was when Carlisle spoke. The whole room went silent. "Elizabeth Masen. I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. One minute you were on your death bed making your last request, and the next you're gone."

That was when I tuned out. I could clearly remember Carlisle telling me all of this as he sewed my arm back together in the Cullen's kitchen. I didn't want to relive that.

I was shaken out of my thoughts, or lack thereof, when I noticed Jacob trembling. Violently. I sighed.

"Jake," I almost whispered. I didn't want him to interrupt the happy reunion. "Jacob, it's okay. Go outside, get some fresh air. I'll be alright. Trust me." He shook his head. Typical.

"Jacob, I swear to you, we won't lay a hand on her," Carlisle spoke up. "Bu you're going to hurt her if you can't calm down."

He didn't budge. I thought of Jasper. As if answering my prayers, Jacob started to gradually calm his shaking. I shot Jasper a grateful glance.

Jake froze, looking at me with horror etched upon his face. So maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

"Maybe you should go help Billy out. He might need some moral support after what happened. Plus, I'm sure Sam would be interested in what's going on. I'm fine, really Jake." He didn't look convinced, so I decided t tease him. "Just don't let Paul come blow up my house." I knew he would like me talking about the pack in front of the Cullens. Men. They're so territorial.

However, he didn't budge. "I'm not leaving. I'm fine now, but I know that you aren't. Don't even bother." I almost smiled. He was staying here, with the Cullens, for me.

But I didn't want him to explode. That would be beyond bad. I looked at Jasper for help. I was pretty sure he would keep an eye on Jake for me. He nodded, moving closer.

I knew he was going to be difficult. I knew he should've left before hand, but I couldn't make him go. Because, eventually, they were going to leave, too, and then I would be all alone. At least Jasper was going to keep him in check.

I sighed. He hadn't come. I didn't really know what to expect, but it his mother. You'd think he would come, just for that. He could've left quickly. He hadn't needed to stay.

Unless he didn't know. But the only way that was possible was if he wasn't staying with Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't think of any reason for him to leave them, though. Unless . . . He was living with someone else. My stomach clenched. I was going to be sick.

"Excuse me," I muttered, running upstairs and slamming the bathroom door behind me. And then I remembered they could hear me. I just leaned on the rim of the sink, trying to keep the tears at bay. I knew it was bound to happen. I wasn't stupid enough to think I was the only one who would capture his attention.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella?" Jacob's voice called me. Of course he would be worried about me. "Can I come in?" I sighed ad opened the door.

"I'm fine, really. Sorry about that," I murmured. He didn't believe me.

I led the way back downstairs taking hold of his hand. They looked up at me as we reentered. I blushed and sat back down glancing at Alice. I felt a little betrayed. She should've told me he had a girlfriend.

Just the thought made me wrap my arms around my chest and look away. So maybe it was a good thing she hadn't told me. Because this was painful. But if he was happy, then I should be happy for him. I was just finding it very difficult to be happy about anything at this point.

Jacob sighed and stood up, grabbing my hand and lifting me off the couch. I was pulled out the front door, to the porch.

Jacob always seemed to know what I needed, because he enveloped me in a gargantuan hug. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. It almost held the whole in my chest together.

But then I remembered how he felt about me. I froze. He wouldn't do anything in front of the Cullens, would he? Jacob pulled me back, looking into my face. I smiled, but I knew he wouldn't buy it.

I let go of him and unraveled myself from his embrace. He looked hurt at first, but then he thought of seething and smiled. And then he started to bend slowly towards me. I froze, terrified. So maybe he _would _try something in front of everyone. I had to think of something to get out of kissing him. I wasn't entirely sure I didn't want to, but I _knew _I didn't want to kiss him in front of the Cullens.

"It won't be long, I promise," I whispered just as he was about to plant one on me. "Just don't let Paul come, _please. _ I don't know if I could handle that." After all, it would be awful if Paul showed up. Somebody would get hurt.

He chuckled, pulling back. He wasn't bothered in the least. I was a little disgusted. "He won't come, trust me. Sam would never allow that. Just promise me you'll be safe. Call me if you need me. We'll be out there as soon as things get back to normal. In the mean time, Sam has a new strategy for us, although it will probably be affected by your . . . guests." I frowned as he said that. Did he have to sound _so_ grossed out?

He kissed my forehead and ran back to the woods. I leaned against the wall, sighing. I didn't want to go back in just yet. Now that Jacob was gone, things were going to that much harder. I could just imagine someone bringing up _him_ and not having Jacob to lean on. I winced.

Finally, I shook my head, sighing. I had to go back in sometime. It's not like they didn't know I was out here.

I walked inside, and they all turned back to their previous priorities. They had been watching that whole thing outside. Great.

Alice stared at me, concerned.

Before I could reassure her, Alice was falling onto Jasper, who was sitting next to her on the arm of the couch. Her eyes closed, and he pulled her up and back into a sitting position.

I could tell she was in the middle of a vision.

_**:D It started and began in the same place, and, like I said, you already know some parts. I have a wgole long list of other outtakes that I, and many others, would like to see, so, hopefully, I'll have time to write on the plane or something. That way, when I get back, I can just give them to you right away.**_

_**Tell me what you think, and if there is anything else you would like to see! Again, I'm sorry if I don't respond right away. You'll just have to be patient.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is from Chapter 10; actually it's all of chapter 10, the one where Edward meets Elizabeth. Thisis from Edward's POV. This chapter was basically demanded(lol) but I loved writing it, so here you go. I hope you like it as much as I do!**

They wouldn't tell me. It took all my strength not to growl at the beautiful women in front of me.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Alice was the master of shielding her thoughts. I pushed further into the crevices of her mind, but she was focusing solely on translating Webster's Dictionary into Arab. I had to hand it to her, it was clever.

Bella giggled, and my frozen heart expanded from the sound. Alice sighed, annoyed.

I sat up, not out of view of Charlie. I knew I shouldn't have to hide in the back seat of my own car, but anything for Bella.

"For the last time," Alice said, "you have to wait."

I sighed, and Bella grinned back at me. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. She was so beautiful. Bella laughed, as if anticipating my thoughts and not believing them, as she usually didn't.

"This is for all the times you insisted on surprising me. Not so fun, now is it, Cullen?" She paused, and I was about to remind her of all the good surprises she'd gotten –prom hadn't turned out so bad –when my Bella continued. "Except this you'll love, so it doesn't really count. But don't worry. I'll find my payback somehow."

I loved Bella. She wasn't afraid. She had fire.

That's when Alice turned into out driveway and decided to mentally replace Bella's entire wardrobe. It was actually impressive.

As usual, I heard the thoughts of my family, but there was another voice. It was then that I noticed that all but one of the voices – the new one –were 'blocked.' They were all in on it.

I took a closer look at the stranger's mind, but I didn't get much. Carlisle distracted her with the tale of how our family had come to be.

She was excited about our pursuit, that much I was sure of.

As soon as the car stopped, I was opening Bella's door. She would explain. She smiled up at me, kissing me lightly.

"Welcome home, Edward." She whispered.

I felt an overwhelming wave of love for this amazing woman standing in front of me. With her, I was truly home.

"That sounds so perfect coming from you." I whispered back. I wanted to kiss her again; actually, it was more of a _need_. But I didn't get the chance because my previously angelic sister had found her place, once again, on the dark side. She pulled y love out of my arms and up the porch steps. The degrading part was that Bella seemed willing to go. Like she had just remembered there was something she needed to do, and she was grateful to Alice for pulling her out of her distractions.

So there they stood, blocking the quickest way into the house. Bella actually had her arms spread wide like a bird. I could've just run to the back door and in that way, but where's the fun in that?

I easily picked up the tiny beauty that was keeping me out of my house and set her down, out of the way of the door. I opened the front door and immediately froze.

They were staring at me, waiting for me to recognize the figure in my foyer. I guess, under the surface, I did recognize her. I knew exactly who she was; it just didn't make any sense.

Emmett chuckled, giving it all up. Not that it mattered. I was too shocked to understand the perfectly coherent thoughts cascading my own mind. Finally Carlisle stepped up and spoke first.

"Son, we have a guest," there's an understatement. "She has a very fascinating story if you would like to hear it." Fascinating, indeed.

And then i remembered Bella standing beside me.

"You knew?" That was all I could get out.

She nodded slowly. "We all wanted it to be a surprise. She came here before any of you had gotten back. She said she was looking for Carlisle, but I knew who she was. And then Alice showed, and then you went to Volterra, and everything went haywire. We wanted you to know, but we didn't want to overwhelm you."

This was my mother. The woman that had raised me and taught me manners and to play the piano. The woman that had prayed endlessly over the way my life would turn out, that the war would end before I could join it. She was here, and she was real.

"How . . ." How was she here? How was she _alive?_ How did she find us? How did Bella know her?

Carlisle chuckled, though I couldn't really find the humor in our situation. Still, we all looked at him, hoping he would know how to ease the tension. Of course, did just that.

"Why don't we all sit down? Elizabeth has a fascinating story for us all."

Again with the 'fascinating.' I suppose there really wasn't another word for it, and it _should_ be interesting.

Although, I had the feeling that I was the only one that didn't already know the 'story.' We all sat down, nonetheless.

I grabbed Bella's hand, always keeping her near me, and pulled her onto my lap. I realized later that it probably wasn't appropriate, with my mother there, but neither complained, and I wasn't in a hurry to let her go.

Elizabeth looked at me, _really_ looked at me, for the first time, and I looked right back. She took a shaky breath and began.

"Well, I guess it starts in the hospital in Chicago. My husband had already passed, and knew it wasn't long before I would be taken, too. The last thing I remember is asking Carlisle to help my son. In any way he could. I'm wondering now if I had made the right decision. I now truly understand the toll this life takes on anyone, and, if I had known it was like this, I would not have wished it one you."

She took a breath, never taking her off of me. She doubted her decision to have me changed? That was unacceptable. I gripped Bella a little tighter, before I reached over with and took one of my mother's hands n one of my own.

"I could not imagine never having lived this life. I'm proud that you were brave enough to make that decision for me, and I _know_ that you knew I would be okay. You knew I would be happy. I could not be more grateful to you for giving me this." I was ashamed that it came out as a whisper.

She squeezed my hand and cleared her throat.

"Thank _you._ But anyway, the next thing I remember is waking up in Michigan, a new vampire. A man, vampire that is, explained to me what had happened to me, and then left. And so I set out to find you. Of course, I understood that Carlisle didn't hurt people, but the only alternative I could find was animals, so I tried it. I understand now that that's what you eat. I searched all over the world for you, first back in Chicago, then all over Europe and Asia, and, finally over to Alaska, where I met a nice clan, just like us, who told me to try Forks. SO I went there and found Bella. And here we are, though I don't really understand what Bella has to do with anything."

My arm tightened her waist automatically, and a low hiss escaped my lips before I could stop it. My mother looked shocked and then ashamed at having obviously offended me.

_Now I've done it. I finally get him back and he doesn't even like me._ Her thoughts were followed my anguish. Jasper winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–" she started, just as Esme shouted, "Edward!" and Emmett just chuckled.

"No! No. I didn't . . . I mean, that's not what I . . . I'm sorry about that. I just–"

"He's just a little defensive of the human. He goes a little crazy if he can't protect her." Emmett interjected. Carlisle chuckled. Traitor.

"Thank you, Emmett, for that lovely explanation." I muttered

"I was only telling the truth. You do go nuts when you're away from her, or she's in danger, or you're with her and she's too quiet. It's actually really funny to watch you fuss over her. Bella can hold her own."

Bella giggled. Of course. I just snorted and looked back at my mother in apology. She smiled and glanced at my arm wrapped around my love' waist, and then to Bella sitting on my lap. Bella flushed tomato red and looked away.

I got up, pulling her with me, and stood in front of my mother still sitting on the couch. Alice squealed with delight.

"Mom, this is Bella, my mate for all eternity, if she'll keep for that long. Bella, this is my . . . other mother, though you already know her."

I smiled proudly. No, I beamed.

Bella blushed even darker and Elizabeth smiled kindly. Although, I could tell she was happy I had actually decided to settle down. She and Esme were going to get along just fine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Make sure you keep him in his place. I'm glad someone has finally captured his heart." She remembered girls, lots of girls, all in colorful dresses, batting their eyelashes at me. All trying to flirt, although, in those times, it was much different.

I groaned.

And esme chimed in. "I know! He's always been content with himself, but you could tell he was lonely. It was killing me. He was missing something. But not anymore. Bella's part of the family. I think of her as a daughter, and I just _know _you'll love her."

I looked at Carlisle for help, but he only shrugged. I was alone here.

Bella was examining her shoes, her whole face radiating the heat of her blush. At least they approved.

**Thanks for reading(: Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this doesn't take place in the actual timeframe of An Unfortunate Twist of Fate, but it is about Elizabeth, so I thought I would post it. This Elizabeth's thought about Edward's and Bella's engagement in Eclipse. Kind of sappy ( : also really short…obviously. But it was in my head and I had to let it out.**_

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I wished Bella would come to her senses. It was obvious my son would wait as long as she needed, but anyone could see he was getting restless.

And then there were these silly conditions. I couldn't help but feel proud that Edward was doing the honorable thing in wedding the girl before . . . giving her what she wanted.

Though, in a way, I pitied him. I knew Bella was right; I just wished my stubborn son would believe her. In the few short months I had seen them together, I could tell they were made for each other. They dealt with the ups and downs better than most adult couples, and you could always see the love shining through them.

When my husband proposed, I didn't hesitate. We both knew what we wanted. But now the times had changed. We didn't have to give up anything. Bella is losing everything. And it takes Edward everything to let her.

But they'll make it. I know they will.


End file.
